Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for testing emissions of vehicles.
Background
Various powered vehicles emit exhaust during operation. For example, exhaust from a typical automobile may include smoke, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, water vapor, and various contaminants, pollutants, and the like.
In order to ensure that vehicle emissions are environmentally acceptable, vehicles may be periodically tested. If a vehicle's emissions are within an acceptable range, the vehicle may continue to be operated. If, however, the emissions are outside of the acceptable range, the vehicle may be required to be modified or changed in order to continue operation.
The United States Environmental Protection Agency (the “EPA”) provides various regulations and standards for vehicle emissions. For example, the EPA provides exhaust emission standards for oxides of nitrogen, hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide, particulate matter, and smoke for vehicles such as locomotives. One type of smoke test is referred to as a “Visible Emission Reduction and Repair Program.” In one exemplary emissions test, a locomotive is first viewed while it idles. The locomotive is then run at an elevated level, such as a maximum engine level (for example, Notch-8). At the elevated engine level, the locomotive emits exhaust, such as smoke. An individual may refer to numerous slides or screens that depict various exhaust colors, densities or the like. The individual compares the exhaust from the locomotive with the slides or screens to match the exhaust level with one of the slides or screens. Each slide or screen is associated with a particular emissions level. As such, once the individual matches a particular slide or screen with the emitted exhaust from the locomotive, the individual is able to determine the emissions level of the locomotive. Based on the match, the individual is able to determine if the locomotive passes or fails the emissions test.
As can be appreciated, however, the emissions test is typically a manual process that is susceptible to human error. Moreover, the process of visually inspecting exhaust from a vehicle and matching it with physical templates, slides, screens, sheets, or the like is highly subjective. For example, one individual may determine that a particular exhaust from a vehicle is a certain color or density, while another individual may determine that the same exhaust is another color or density. As such, current processes for performing tests may be inaccurate.